30 Kisses from the Warring States of JAPAN
by Writer Nightpen
Summary: Taking from the original 30 Kisses list. The pairing is Ran Nanjou x Rance. 30 short pieces about love, wars, and everything in between. Double chapter update yeah!
1. With Your Kiss

Disclaimer: AliceSoft made Sengoku Rance and I'm not trying to bite to their cake.

Themes are taken from the original 30 Kisses list I saw in the livejournal group.

* * *

**30 Kisses from the Warring States**

_Theme #16: Invincible_

**_With Your Kiss…_**

* * *

This is the umpteenth time Ran has to put up with Rance's crazy antics. He charged a group of two thousand massed ogres in an effort to prove his theory regarding the absence of hell-holes in Owari right. Granted, Rance did have command over more than a thousand men in his unit (no women, for good reason), but in doing so he lost more than three hundred soldiers. _Oh Kami, he does that so many times it's not even funny anymore…_ Ran thought as the behemoth body of Motonari Mouri's ghost charged headlong into a flanking ogre swarm, lust for battle getting the better of the ancient man.

"Nanjou-sama! I've spotted the Hell-hole!" Edge's shout snapped Ran out of her stupor. "Over there, just under the overhang!"

"Good! Relay the word to Nogiku-san's squad to cover us!" Ran commanded, looking back to her own unit to check for their preparations. "Suzume-san! Can you provide some diversion?"

"Leave it to me~" Suzume agreed before lapsing to cast one of her many jutsu. "Let's do this people! Kagebunshin no Jutsu, nin-nin~!"

As if on cue, Suzume's squad of several hundred ninjas quickly swelled in ranks with an addition of many carbon-copy imitations of themselves. Quickly the diversion provided successful, as the ogres guarding the overhang quickly lashed at Suzume's decoys. Meanwhile, Nogiku's squad of ashigaru[1] had arrived to Ran's position, ready to back them up.

"Let's move in now, Nanjou-san!" Nogiku the cyclopean ashigaru commander sans volunteer teacher urged. Suzume's squad has lured the ogres further away, making the path to the ogre-spewing Hell-hole is clear of hostiles.

"Come on, let us seize the day!" Ran shouted.

…

"What are you, invincible?" Ran angrily shrieked.

"What is this about?" Rance wearily asked back. His head is bandaged in a few spots, and his undershirt is nicked open in places. Obviously, he had seen better days.

"Your charge of the light infantry, you blathering idiot!" Ran snapped back. "You almost get yourself killed, for god's sake! Sill is sick, so your usual healing support is absent! Please consider at least that factor!"

"But you sealed the Hell-hole, didn't you?" Rance calmly replied, putting a bandaged finger to Ran's lips. "We did the job, so a little cuts and bruises won't matter much."

"At least let me protect you with guard shikigami the next time around…" Ran grunted with a tender tone while looking the other way.

"Sorry for interrupting your tender moment, Rance," Suzume snickered as she materialized a few feet away from the duo. "News just came. Masako-sama's group has neutralized the hell-hole in Mamushi and is now heading towards Mazo."

"Good. Tell them that we'll regroup in Kai before heading to other locations further north. Tell Nogiku and the others that we'll be sealing the Hell-hole in Shinano as we move to Kai," Rance said with his trademark grin. "Rapist ogre bastards won't last before my holy army, heheheheheh…"

"I am still confusing which 'rapist ogre bastard' you refer to in that sentence," Ran snarked one last time as Suzume nodded, acknowledging the command from Oda forces' commander.

…

Without further incident, the two groups safely regrouped in Kai. There were losses from both groups, but they are not very severe. In a former Takeda fortress, all the commanders of the Oda forces mustered to take care of the Hell-hole problem in northeastern JAPAN gathered.

"So Tourin, any news?" Rance asked the former strategist of Takeda as soon as the meeting commenced.

"Not much," The Sanada patriarch replied, poring over a sheaf of paper. "Oshuu and Ezo still managed to hold on thanks to the tenacity of Masamune-dono and Omachi-dono, but we need to relieve them fast. The ogres are also starting to spill out of Kazusa, but so far we have yet to pinpoint where the Hell-hole is."

"Damn, that's bad," Rance grunted. "Now we have to split our forces more… and with more than a third of the commanders left to guard Owari, things get complicated…"

"We can use tebasaki as logistical units," Tourin suggested. "Mokko has reported that she can provide a thousand tebasaki, and another five hundred if we can wait another month. We can use tebasaki-equipped troops to relieve Oshuu and Ezo while the rest of the forces curb the ogre problem in Kazusa and Toukaidou."

"We don't have another month," Ran interrupted. "If the ogres overrun Saitama, we'll lose the Onmyou Academy. We'll be greatly hampered and the replenishment of fallen soldiers will be disturbed."

"If that's the case, we can send Nogiku's troops equipped with a thousand tebasaki right away as a relief force, while Ran's forces head to Kazusa to stop the ogres there," Naoe Ai suggested.

"Right. That means me, Ran, Suzume, and Sleeping Beauty will head to Kazusa, while Hojo-san, Kabukijo, Isoroku, Tanukigawa, Ai, and old man Mouri will head to Toukaidou," Rance commanded. "Orime, Nogiku, Kenshin, and Komatsu can form the relief force. Tourin can help with the preparations here in Kai."

"The others are just fine by me," Naoe commented. "But aren't the forces you would lead a little underpowered here? Take Mouri-san with you, he'll be delighted since there will be more bloodshed in Kazusa."

"Heh, who do you think I am?" Rance snickered. "I'm plenty enough to clear ogres from my women's path..."

"Then let me accompany him in this, Naoe-dono," Tourin interjected. "Mokko should be plenty capable of organizing things here in Kai. I'll arrange to send Sakai-dono here to oversee things and run the communications network, if you're not confident enough."

"Okay, okay…" Rance grunted. "Don't make passes at my women, okay?"

"Ahhh…" Naoe facepalmed. Rance was clearly not taking any chances.

…

After a few days' journey, the Rance-led party arrived at the border of Kazusa, a province which had been totally overrun by ogres. The former Hojo domain was quickly blocked off by the border guards when it was apparent that the ogres were too much to handle with the resident security forces, with the promise of the central forces deploying there as soon as the ogre infestation in the southern provinces taken care of. The promised forces now stood before a valley literally crawling with ogres.

"Daaaamn," Rance commented succinctly. "Weren't expecting that many…"

"By the name of Amaterasu…" Ran whispered.

"I suggest a tactical retreat," Tourin suggested, awed by the sheer scale of the adversary.

"Hmm, I do see a rainbow-coloured hole in the middle of the valley, though…" Suzume, perched on a tree branch a few meters above them, intoned carefully.

"Hey, you're right!" Rance replied, his eye squinted to get a better look. "I'd say we break this encirclement."

"You're nuts!" Ran shrieked. She was the one who recovered from the initial shock the fastest. "We can't break a defense that thick!"

"I'm invincible, my woman! This defense shall crumble before my righteous fury!" Rance proudly exclaimed. "Ain't it right, my buddy Chaos?"

"He lost it," Chaos snarked. The other commanders threw Rance a similar look, except from one sleeping Yasumasa Sakakibara.

"Not you too!" Rance shot back, in disbelief of his own sword's words.

In the heat of the argument, suddenly Ran kissed Rance full-force for a little over twenty seconds. If the earlier debacle had not shocked the commanders under Rance's command, this event certainly does the job.

"There! I've protected your so-called 'invincibility', blockhead!" Ran grunted, her face beet-red. "Now go there and die!"

"That's my woman," Rance replied with his trademark half-cocky, half-slasher smile. "Now who wants to accompany me to clear a hell-hole?"

"Funny guy, nin-nin~" sighed Suzume, while flashing the hand-signs she would use to invoke Kagebunshin no Jutsu.

The other commanders, incensed by Rance's boldness, prepared themselves for the fight of their life. They will close this Hell-hole today. After all, their leader is invincible and covered by guardian shinigami.

* * *

Glossary:

[1]: Ashigaru can be translated as foot soldier. They carry spears to battle, much like western pikemen.

* * *

**_A/N_**: Well, there you are, the first proper fic in Rance fandom. First time I'm doing 30 kisses, too... I'm exploring Rance/Ran in the challenge, because they consists of fine materials to be explored here, mainly due to Ran's tsundere tendencies and a little hostility between the two, as opposed to the mainly subservient dynamics of Rance/Kenshin, Rance/Isoroku, and Rance/Sill.


	2. Idle Reminiscence

Disclaimer: AliceSoft made Sengoku Rance and I'm not trying to bite to their cake.

Themes are taken from the original 30 Kisses list I saw in the livejournal group.

* * *

**30 Kisses from the Warring States of JAPAN  
**

_Theme #23: Candy_

_**Idle Reminiscence**_

_**

* * *

**_

"Uuu…" Ran grunted as she tried to get up from her futon. An ice pack rolled down from its former place on her forehead. There are those days that the whole world conspired against a person. For today, that person is none other than a certain Ran Nanjou.

"Please relax, Nanjou-san. You must rest, or your fever will go down," a concerned Naoe Ai quickly came to her side. The wide-foreheaded girl is passing from her usual chore of hanging her personal laundry.

"But those marvelous Aburanushi candies…" the onmyouji mumbled. "They're only sold at the fair today…"

"I've mentioned it to Rance, so don't worry. You need to rest," the former Uesugi strategist prevented the smaller girl from getting up. "Your fever has not let up for two days now. The last thing you'd want is for Rance to leave you due to illness."

"He won't buy it just to torment me, that blockhead," Ran grunted, obviously trying to contain her splitting headache.

"I won't be as concerned if I were you," Ai said in a hushed tone. "He may be a jerk, but I'm sure a chivalrous one. Besides, I've put up a foolproof failsafe for you."

"Foolproof… failsafe?" Ran whispered.

…

"Gahahahaha! This roasted sausage is good!" Rance cackled as he chewed on the large, skewered roasted sausage. The yearly Continental Fair was in full swing around him in Owari, with people of many background and social class mingling freely. "Don't you think so, Shin-chan?"

"Y-yes…" came the meek reply of one Kenshin Uesugi. On her hand was her third sausage. "The combination of herbs and honey in the grilling sauce… the grilling technique… all of them are perfect…"

"You're wolfing it down, isn't it Kenshin-sama…" Suzume commented as she ate her own sausage. "You're halfway to the third one, you know."

"E…eh? Sonna…" Kenshin replied, taken by surprise. "I was just nibbling… there are so many delicious treats…"

"Please don't forget that she consider a five-layered boxed lunch as a snack," Rance said lightly.

"Auu…" Kenshin mumbled, her blush accentuating her cuteness. "Can we… go to a candy stand next…?"

"Which candy, nin-nin~?" Suzume asked. "Fuwa Fuwa cotton candies? Or Rasen lollipops? There are many good stands on this years' fair."

"Ai said… that the best of them all is the Aburanushi candies…" Kenshin intoned, her voice rather daydreamy. "They are the only candies in JAPAN coated in delicious 100% water buffalo milk butter…"

"Sounds rather… unique, if I might say…" Rance deadpanned.

"I know where they are opening shop. Follow me, nin-nin~!" Suzume exclaimed, while taking Kenshin's hand.

…

"May I go in, Ran?" a man's voice called from beyond the sliding door of Ran's room.

"Go ahead," Ran replied with her slightly hoarse voice.

"It's quite bad, isn't it," a bespectacled young man in a grey yukata said as he opened the door. "I brought you some sweets from the fair, Ran. I heard you're down with an illness… thought it would be wise to give you a taste of this year's fair."

"Oh, Souun… you're too kind…" Ran thanked the kind gesture as she sat up. "Where's Yuki, I wonder? Wouldn't want your wife to get jealous, you know…"

"She's brewing peppermint tea in the kitchen," Souun said as he opened a small box made from reeds. "We're lucky enough to get the Daji-rin leaf mix. Last of the merchandise, too… Here, some konpeito[1]."

"This is…" Ran marveled as she pops a blue konpeito into her mouth. "Aaaah~ so sweet… Red Wall Confectioners' konpeito, eh? They seem to gain some continental tastes though… that touch of cinnamon taste is a good twist to their usual genre."

"Trust Ran Nanjou to tell you the maker of candies by taste," Souun remarked. "I had always thought you'd outgrow your sweet tooth someday… only to be proven wrong, every year, at the fair."

"Hmph! Men will never understand the fancy of women!" Ran huffed indignantly.

"Maa, maa… you shouldn't eat too much candy, Ran-chan," the woman referred to as Yuki made herself known. "They make your throat raspy, you know."

"Mooou… I just ate one, ne Yuki-cchi? Besides, I'm still waiting for my Aburanushi candies…" Ran grunted semi-audibly.

"To think that JAPAN's number one sweet tooth's favorite candy is a not-so-sweet one…" Yuki remarked, while setting down the tray she brought from the kitchen. "Here, your Daji-rin peppermint tea."

"Hmm… it's soothing!" Ran exclaimed as they drank the steaming brew.

"The water from this house's well is good, too…" Yuki intoned as she drank her share of tea.

"Speaking of the house… where is the master of this house, I wonder?" Souun inquired.

"Oh, probably having his fun with Kenshin and Suzume-chan at the fair," Ran grunted, turning to her side. "Sill-chan is out with Kou-hime and Nobunaga-san running the tea house stand at the fair. Ai-chan is probably taking a nap right now."

"Ah yes, I recall seeing Sill-kun and Kou-hime at the fair," Souun said, making a hand gesture for emphasis. "Their Rainbow-sauce Dango is a big hit now that Kou-hime had fixed the taste… the queue was so long that we are forced to ditch it to be able to come here."

"Now now… I'm sure Rance will bring back presents for you," Yuki said lightly, patting the ill girl's back.

"And then withheld it just to spite me," Ran grunted. "I swear, that man deserved no woman!"

"… But you," Yuki slyly concluded the sentence from the former host of Apostle Suzaku. "You really loved him, do you Ran-chan?"

"I have no choice, haven't I?" Ran wistfully said while retreating back into her blanket.

"But you do, Ran-chan. You can just run away from here, and then take shelter in… Shinano or Kai, perhaps? Rance really respected Tourin-san and the rest of the ex-Takeda generals… even more so considering Yuki Sanada[2] is now my wife," Souun intoned as he finished the tea in his own cup. "We all have choices."

"I might just do that… someday," Ran whispered faintly. "More importantly…"

"What, Ran-chan?" Yuki asked.

"When will you give me a descendant to huggle on, darnit," Ran grumbled while facing Yuki. "Don't tell me you two had marital problems because Souun carries his whole 'thinking about exterminating ogres' to the bedroom too…?"

"Ahem! My manliness has no problems, thank you very much!" Souun declared indignantly. "And I don't work as hard as I used to be! I even sneak out of work from time to time…"

"Kami-sama hasn't blessed us with a child, that's all," Yuki added, a demure smile decorating her features. "Even Natori-san gave us some tips, you know…"

"Ooh, isn't that Souun-san?" Ai interrupted, peering from the hallway. "Yuki-san is here too, I see. Should I make tea?"

"We've just had tea, Ai-san… " Yuki said as she rounded up the empty teacups.

"Well, I'll brew some healing herbs infusion for our ill princess then," Ai replied lightly.

"Let me help you," Yuki concurred, bringing the tray he took earlier.

…

"Welcome to the Aburanushi Candies' stand!" an old man greeted Rance's entourage. "I'm Gouzaburo Aburanushi, how may I help you?"

"Give me five packs of your candies, Ossan[3]!" Rance bellowed. "I've got a sweet-tooth girlfriend at home and a big eater right here! Make it quick!"

"Coming right up! Assorted mix flavors, five packets… lalala, lalala…" the candy stall owner hummed cheerfully, scooping round and transparent candies of different hues into five different packages. "Done! That's twenty-five ryo.[4]"

"Guah, what steep prices," Rance woefully lamented. "But I am a guy who keeps her words! Here you are, Ossan!"

"Thank you for the business~" the old man replied sincerely.

"Okay, you know the rule now," Rance glowered to the meek-looking Kenshin. "One packet for you, one for me and Suzume, and the rest is for the house. Okay?"

"Y-yes…" Kenshin replied with gratitude. "Thank you… very much, Rance…"

"Don't mention it here! Mention it tonight before you fell asleep! Gahahahaha!" Rance guffawed as they moved away from the stall.

…

"Oh, the fireworks are starting…" Souun remarked as the muted pop of said attraction resounded in the room. "They won't be visible from here, though."

The night has fallen for two and a half hours now. A frugal dinner of rice, stir-fry, and miso soup had come and gone, with Ai and Yuki are now cleaning the dishes. That left Souun and Ran to reminisce upon their friendship.

"Yeah," Ran replied half-heartedly. "Remember the old times, Souun? I used to stay at the fairgrounds until the very last of them are fired…"

"I always stood there freezing, out of fear of leaving you to go home alone," Souun reminisced with a fond look. "I used to have colds the morning afterward."

"Tadaimaaa!" a manly voice resounded from the front porch, followed with a flurry of footsteps. "How's my woman d- YOU!"

"Calm down, Rance. I'm just visiting an old friend," Souun quickly tried to defuse the situation and impending Rance-style violence.

"Just kidding. You know I'm a just and benevolent ruler," Rance replied, while dropping a packet of Aburanushi candies to Ran's lap. "Sorry, but Kenshin ate the rest. She's in a sugar high around Hieizan right now… or so Suzume's men said. They're having trouble keeping up."

"You…" Ran grunted in total surprise. "Aren't you going to be mean like usual…?"

"Why should I?" Rance replied, while planting a light kiss on the petite's forehead. "Uwaah, what a ripe smell… makes me feel the urge to go all primal on you right now!"

"Go ahead, if you want to catch my disease," Ran grunted sarcastically, before taking one of the Aburanushi candy from the pouch and popping it into her mouth. "Hmm, so Aburanushi decided to do vanilla too this year…?"

Suddenly, a shower of light made itself known just outside Ran's porch-facing sliding door. Rance got up and opened the door, revealing a fountain-type firework in its full glory. Suzume stood nearby, lighting another fountain.

"If you can't bring the girl to the fireworks, bring the fireworks to the girl!" Rance exclaimed before shouting his country-famous tagline. "Gahahaha, good! Light another one, Suzume!"

"You dolt…" Ran grunted, tears falling from her eyes. "What bigger idiot I am… for loving you…"

"Really, he's so reckless…" Souun concluded. "Well, all that's well ends well."

* * *

**Glossary:**

[1]: Konpeito is a kind of hard candy popular in Japan. It was introduced in the Sengoku Jidai by the Portuguese missionary (they presented a canister of such to Oda Nobunaga), and quite highly valued even now.

[2]: I honestly haven't even met this commander in-game. What gender is s/he, perchance? For sanity reasons, I'm calling Yuki Sanada as a she, though… as much as Souun being an obvious bishie and yaoi bait, I don't want to plunge into that deep end.

[3]: 'Ossan' is an informal shorthand for 'Ojisan', which means uncle.

[4]: To put things into perspective, the cost for hiring one personnel for your army in the game ranges around 24 to 120 ryo, depending on unit type.

**A/N:**

Sorry for the long wait. My internet got all wonka because our family lacked the money to pay it… My grandma had a freak case of appendicitis (she's 80, mind you) and she was hospitalized for a week. Hospitals don't come cheap, so yeah. And for people glaring for the continuation of Team 9… well I'm on it, but I can't wrap a finger around some immediate parts of the story, so... sowwy?


	3. After The War, Comes The Magazines

Disclaimer: AliceSoft made Sengoku Rance and I'm not trying to bite to their cake.

Themes are taken from the original 30 Kisses list I saw in the livejournal group.

* * *

**30 Kisses from the Warring States of JAPAN  
**

_Theme #10: #10_

_**After The War, Comes The Magazines**_

_**

* * *

**_

"So, how did your interview go?" Rance said lightly as the foreign lord of Oda sat down on one of the restaurant in Naniwa's Kobe City. Ran, Rance, and several other Oda commanders had been summoned there for an interview with a national magazine doing some coverage on the commanders who won the war.

"Typical enough. They questioned about my hometown, my relationship with other commanders…" the petite girl replied. "I'm not used of this kind of things, though. It's more of Komatsu-chan's forte."

"Oh, that girl with blonde twintails from Edo, eh… unsurprising, given her massive popularity," Rance remarked while waving for a waitress to take their order. "Mine's more or less the same."

"Are you ready to order, sir?" the waitress asked the brown-haired war commander.

"Hmm… give me a bowl of Kitsune Soba[1]… make it spicy, Lime Juice, and a plate of Fried Cow Liver with Soybean Sauce," Rance said, closing his menu.

"Um… Let's see… Tonkatsu Rice Bowl, Iced Lemon Tea, and Ten-colored Stir-fry[2]," Ran added. "Oh, and don't forget the miso soup."

"Very well. One Tonkatsu Rice Bowl, one spicy Kitsune Soba, one Fried Liver with Soybean Sauce, one Ten-colored Stir-fry, one Lime Juice, one Iced Lemon Tea, and two Miso Soup for appetizers," the waitress rattled their orders, of which the couple nodded approvingly.

"So, I heard the magazine is also covering Masamune-san and Omachi-san," Ran said as the waitress went away with their order.

"Also part of the article?" Rance asked, mildly interested. "They're getting more famous, eh?"

"Yes. I'd take a guess the article will be titled 'Sengoku Era Greatest Warriors'," Ran remarked, sipping the warm green tea served as a welcome drink.

"Of course I'd wound up on top," Rance boasted proudly. "I practically unified JAPAN, anyway."

"Only the northeastern part… southern JAPAN is still held by various clans," Ran grunted in mock anger. "Though you're not much of a warrior yourself… You're more of a rapist and pillager."

"Oh ho ho… but I'm no rapist, my little beauty," Rance replied, kissing Ran's hand. "I'm just a connoisseur of love."

"It's pointless to argue about those things with you…" Ran sighed as a waiter came and delivered their order of drinks and miso soup.

…

"Rance~" Ran called from the large house's threshold. "Our complimentary issue of Nanairo JAPAN arrived…"

"Whoo! Let's read it, let's read it!" Rance said, hurrying the girl to the living room.

"Hum… let's see here," Ran remarked discretely after tearing the wrappers. "Aha… I guess I'm quite right about the title."

"So, did they rank it?" Rance inquired expectantly.

"Seems so… I placed tenth in the listing. Not bad~" Ran marveled. "One of the key players of the war… The Hidden Shield of Oda… Ooh, they wrote flattering things about me, Rance!"

"Ya, ya, just skip to my part," Rance growled in indignation. "We won the war, what can you expect? Surely they knew better than to piss us off."

"Alright, alright… geez, what a brat," Ran grumbled. "Ooh, Ai and Kenshin! 'Blue Arrow, Red Sword'… Teru-san and Yoshihisa-san, 'Twin Fated Lances'… they sure thought of colourful nicknames…"

"And the number one…!" Rance exclaimed upon bated breath. "What! The number one is Nobunaga? They asked for it! Caramel is dancing!"

"With two hands upon one's head, nin-nin~" Suzume dropped from the attic as her command word is spoken. "Ooh, nifty… Gekkou-sama came up second, nin-nin~"

"I need you to assassinate this magazine's editor-in-chief and tack his head on the town square of Kob-… mmph!" Rance ordered, but was quickly silenced by Ran's sudden kiss.

"Calm down… 'ttaku[3]," Ran grumbled after the ten-second kiss concluded. "Suzume, I rescind that order. He's not being reasonable."

"Okay then," Suzume lightly said. "Can I borrow the magazine later?"

"Yes, after I drill the particulars into that bony head," Ran replied while glaring to the momentarily-stunned Rance. "Now listen! There's another article here… titled 'From the Continent with Love: The Most Influential Foreign Man Ever'! If that is not all about you, I don't know what is, you thick-headed rapist ogre …"

"Ooh, you're right…" Rance said, taking an interest to the pages pointed by Ran. "But this magazine got some facts wrong! I haven't fucked 300 women!"

"…yet," Ran quickly added. "Last time I checked, the tally in your ero-diary remains at two hundred something…"

"And still counting," Rance guffawed. "Hope this article helps!"

"Cue the orgies," Ran groaned. "It doesn't help that Nanairo is more of a otome-magazine..."

"Cheer up! I Might aim for 500 girls! Gahahahaha!" Rance proudly cackled.

* * *

**Glossary:**

[1]: Kitsune Soba is a soba noodle with fried tofu on top. It's called 'kitsune' since (supposedly) fox youkai likes fried tofu.

[2]: Otherwise known as Cap Cay ('cha-p cha-y' is a close English approximate pronunciation), this is a popular and simple Chinese dish consisting of various vegetables (plus some kinds of meat, if desired) thrown together with sauces and seasoning… an oriental ratatouille, one may say. Please note that this dish doesn't have to actually contain ten types of ingredients; the 'ten-coloured' bit is only a metaphor for 'lots of kinds'.

[3]: This phrase pops up in anime from time to time, and I think it's a shorthand of 'mattaku'. It is a phrase used in exasperation, something along the line of "Geez…".

**A/N:**

Yeah, I admit that this chapter is kind of short and pointless. Well, it keeps the gear lubed, so all good in my book. Enjoy!


End file.
